sister by chance
by mariamleddie
Summary: love of sister read and find out please review and let me know you ideas they matters a lot .
1. Chapter 1

**Loren Tate is 19 years old superstar /model /actress who's the hottest girl in hollywood with her hotter sister Chloe carter who's 20 years old supermodel father die when Nora was 2months pregnant and Loren dad and Nora divorce since Loren was weeklong so basically she raised them all on her own and they become closer since they were little girls .and now they rule hollywood they have their reality tv call Chloe and Loren sisters . ( lol I come up with it if you don't like it give me name ).Chloe is engaged with Tyler rocker who's best male actor in hollywood .and Loren rumors Been going around saying she's dating Eddie Duran the hot international rockstar who's also best actor and singer .**

Loren pov

**Being superstar is like saying you live in street because everybody made up about everything you do .but for once they have it right .and it's true me and Eddie start dating since last week I know they catch pictures of us in his concert we was hanging out backstage .**

Chloe:"soooo...it's true you dating Eddie Duran ?"

Loren: "ok ms nosy. ...And yes me and Eddie start dating last week ."

Chloe:"heyyyy how can you not tell me this ?i tell you everything even when I pee "

**They both laugh **

Loren:"I know ...I know it just we both been busy lately and Ty take all your free times I don't want to interrupt "

Chloe: " what ?thats ridiculous lo nobody can never take your space you my best friend even Adrianna is my second best friend nobody can never replaced you "

**They hugged each other they laugh and cries **

Loren: "ok ok I love you and you my best friend to ."

Chloe:" Oh please since you start kicking mom on her tommy "

Loren:"hey you not fair "

Chloe: so tell me about Eddie beside his looks and fame "

Loren:" ohhh he so sweet and cute personality and he make me feel so happy and we don't care about fame I might fall in love with him last 30 hours "

**Dreamy voice and that make Chloe more happier to see her. Sister find the love of her life .of course is not easy in this industry to find the right one .**

Chloe:"lo I'm so happy for you that you find the right one but I have to meet him and of course mom have to approved oh and Mel "

Loren: " OMG mom what if she don't a..."

Chloe"stop playing what if games she going to love him remember what I say about Ty ."

Loren:" ok so what about we go have lunch with mom I know she misses us ."

Chloe: "ok I have meeting at 2 and me and Ty having dinner tonight to set our wedding date oh and you my maid of honor with aid and Mel then our cousins be my bridesmaids "

Loren:"yay I'm the maid honor "

**Dancing and singing .**

Chloe:"so when you seeing Eddie again ?"

Loren:"umm his out town today at San Francisco for gig when he come back I'm going to meet his parents "

Chloe:"aww you guys going to married and have hot kids ".

Loren:"Chloe"**yelled **

Chloe:" hey I'm just saying "**laughing at her sister red tomato then there's knock on the door .**"coming .go get ready "

Loren:"ok "

**Loren walked upstairs Chloe went to get the door she saw Mel with glasses and hat .**

Mel:"gosh coming to see you guys is like going to rub Obama "

Chloe: "haha Mel you so crazy come in we was going to go see my mom "

Mel": is she cooking some of her famous dish "?

Chloe:"same Mel same Mel and no we all going to lunch to rumor ."

Mel:"where is my best friend "

Chloe:"LO ,Mel here "

Mel:"oh please I can do that mrs rocker."

Chloe:"speaking of that although you would Like to be my maid of honor "?

Mel:"I love to OMG yes lo did you heard that I'm going to be her maid of honor and pick her dress"**fake cries and laughs **

Chloe:"umm no not colorful dress Mel I'm still virgin and that means white beautiful dress ."

Mel:"whatever ,if Ian propose that night we going beyond virgin "

Chloe:"oh please keep dreaming you you not "

Loren:"sooo how I look "?

Mel:"hot ."**hugged Loren **

Loren:"ok let's go I'm driving "**they walked out drive to Santa Barbara where they bought big house for mama Tate because that's where they want to live when they married or with kids .**

Chloe:"oh lo you know me and Ty was looking for house in here last week you know. Just in case we decide to have children ** "**

Loren:"I'm happy for you guys ...so do you find it ?"

Mel:"is you going to give us a room "

Loren:" Mel"

Chloe:" of course you my sister you always have room in there , and I promise when we start season three we will go tour with you as possible it just I won't be there whole time like I used to that's why I'm bring Mel to keep you from bored "

Loren:"fine as long you come so who going to look at the boutiques ."?

Chloe:"we just have to hire like two employers or three in every city "

Loren:"ok I guess so do we still film in every city because this time I'm going to all around UK"

Chloe:"what about Loren and Chloe take of to uk "

Mel:"Chloe and Loren take off to UK"

Chloe:"that's perfect then we can bring Ty and Eddie and Ian and Phil if aid come is going to be romantic "

Mel:"oh yea we can have night out as a couples "

Loren:"I'm in "

**They arrived at Tate's resident at Santa Barbara .**

Nora:"oh my god where my daughters been ,you guys look beautiful as always "

Mel:" you look hotter mama Tate "

Loren:" Mel "

Mel:" just saying "

Chloe:" how you been mom "**kiss her cheek **

Nora:" I'm so fine I love the neighbors is quiet I love the community thank you again to you two and you to Mel "

Mel" it was all my pleasure ...ok fine it was all out pleasure."

Loren:"better "

Nora:"sooo how's everything chlo ?"

Chloe:" nothing just planing to talked Ty about our date and we getting ready to shoot season three we going to be busy "!

Nora:"so where you guys shooting I mean according to tmz you guys going to UK "

Loren:"mom I told you stop reading magazines or gossips "

Mel:"hey why not "

Chloe:"any yea since lo having your we have to shoot their and also the wedding "

Mel":so is it going to be big or small "

Chloe:"I don't know ...i mean Ty have large family and me I only have you guys and my aunties in my dad side "

Loren:"I mean you could have any wedding dream you want if is big we can invited celebrities if is small we can invite family and friends ."

Chloe:"I know it might not sound fancy but I just want to invited my hollywood friends and my friends and family "

Mel:"you boring but I like that idea "

Loren:"and we will support you on everything and we make sure this the best wedding you ever have right mom ?"

Nora:"lo is right I make sure this the dream wedding you ever wanted "

Chloe:"you guys making me want to cried "

**Crying Nora hug her ,they all hug .**

Nora:"what about we all stay in here and just eat my pie and talked "

Chloe:"mom I would love to . but Ty coming off the set in 10minutes I have to fof I see you guys later ."

Nora:"okay be carful honey "

**Hugged her Chloe left to her and Tyler apartment .**

**~Tyler and Chloe apartment ~**

**Tyler decorated the apartment all roses and candles it look so romantic Chloe was surprise .**

Chloe:" OMG Ty "

Tyler:"hey babe I miss you "**kissed her while his hands in her waist down to her butt ,**

Chloe:"I miss you to .all the time I was with mom and lo and Mel my mind was on you "

Tyler:"me to babe so how's my girl doing ?"

Chloe:"good now I see you "**smiling **

Tyler:"how's your mom and Loren ?"

Chloe:"they doing fine they was talking about wedding and stuff "

Tyler:"speaking of wedding can you marry me on march 22 "**smiling because that's the day they meet and the day he propose to her so is special day for them .**

Chloe:"yes because that give me 2 and half months to prepare "**smiling and kiss him .**

Tyler:"do you want big wedding ?"

Chloe:"which one you want ?"

Tyler:" whatever makes my girl happy "

Chloe": what about you invited your friends and family and I do the same ."

Tyler:"so you ready to become mrs rocker "

Chloe:"haha I been mrs rocker oh babe did you know Loren dating Eddie Duran "

Tyler:"really that's my man we film senior ditch together I guess now we both busy in our careers "

Chloe:"so you coming to UK with us for Loren tour "?

Tyler:" of course babe I'll be there as possible "

Chloe:"I love you thank you for being there for us and mostly for being there for me "**kiss him while she crying .**

Tyler:"I love you to and I'm just doing my job .so can we eat now I'm hungry ."

Chloe:"haha where you get that food we all know you the worst cooker "

Tyler:"really you making fun of someone who going to wake up to you with burning eggs and sausage "**they both was laughing till they fall on the couch Tyler get on top of her start kissing her neck it turn into blow mind make out session then Chloe smile then pulled away they went to their room and fall sleep holding each other even they not sexually Active yet .**

**~mama Tate house ~ **

Loren:"ok Mel we out here aren't you suppose to go do that directing or shoot or some "

Mel:"mama Tate aren't I right you can find hot guy in hollywood I'm find you one "

Loren:"bye mom I love you "**lo and me walked out of course paparazzi was around them as always that's why Mel become famous cause she would pose for them Loren always laugh at her best friend sense of humor and now she do everything she know everybody .mel left cause she have meeting and gym time with her boyfriend Ian .now she's alone .**

~Eddie penthouse ~

**I just come back from San Francisco I'm little tired but Loren been on my mind all day. I decide to surprise her at her apartment so I went to cafe to get her favorite food and roses .i drive to her apartment is like 25minutes away .im little nervous I knock on the door. Wait for her to open .**

**Loren's apartment **

**Is almost 11pm I was. Writing songs till I heard knock on my door I open and see surprise I wouldn't turn down for anything ...**

**Please rv and let me know if I should continue 10 reviews =chapter 2 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review afterward and I will post as much as I can .sorry for the error I will fix it later. **

Previously on Chloe and Loren sisters .

Loren's apartment

**Loren was boring and writing songs then there's knock on her door she went to open and see Eddie with roses and food then paparazzi cameras went off .**

Loren":OMG Eddie come in "**they locked the door with force because th**_** paps **_**keep taking pics .**

Eddie:"sorry to cause you this "touching his neck Loren love that about him because he only do that when he nervous .

Loren:"of course not you so sweet "kisses his lips he was surprise but recovers kisses her back .

Eddie:"I miss you babe "

Loren:"I miss you more than you know I was thinking about you all day "smiling

Eddie:"aww that's so cute of you ...oh this for you "given her the roses

Loren:"OMG Eddie I love it ,I don't know how I deserve you "smiling from happiness

Eddie;"I should say That ms Tate what you say we eat ?"

Loren:"you know I don't turn down food for anything that's why I'm fat "

Eddie:"no you not you just sexy the way you are no wonder all Loren Tate fans loves you .

Loren:"if you say so I believe you if you not being nice "

Eddie:"hey I live in hollywood long enough to be nice or lie about something "

Loren:"someone full of their self "laughing while Eddie putting his hands in her waist to give her kiss then pull her down they both siting on her floor eating .

Eddie:"soo ...tell me about your day ."

Loren:"it was boring ,I mean I talked my mom and Chloe and of course Mel about..."

Eddie:"about what ?"

Loren:"about ...tour "scared to bubble out the tour thing they try to make this work as possible .but tour just not the thing to start with .

Eddie:" ohh " silent

Loren:"and Chloe wedding march 22 she text me minutes ago "

Eddie:"so she not going to be on the road with you ?"

Loren:"of she coming it just it won't be like it used to be you know ?"

Eddie:"I know exactly what you talking about "come out harsh then he meant it .

Loren:"EDDIE "

Eddie:"what Loren .you don't get it I'm try to make this work as possible but if it means you going to tour come back then I went and come back you went what's going to happen to us .i don't want know at all I turn down best movie just to do gigs here and there to save us but to me you not trying ."Loren was speechless .

Loren:"I ...I didn't know that's how you feel but I promise we going to do fine I promise we can fly to see each other every time and everything will be fine .and Eddie you nice guy I promise I will never ever broke your heart."

Eddie:"I believe you "smile come back

Loren:"oh and we film season three at UK since half my tour is up there "

Eddie;"I'm so happy for you babe "

Loren:"thank you so what you say we have episode for couples you and me and Mel and Ian and Ty and Chloe "

Eddie:"I tell you I don't want to appeared in your tv show babe "

Loren:"please babe maybe one day we have our reality tv is fun people love and they going to know us inside then what they read about us ."

Eddie:"fine only for you "

Loren:"thank you thank you "hug him tight .

Eddie:"someone happy "smirking

Loren:"because you. Make me "

**Eddie lean in to kiss her she in lean in their tongues start fighting each other then Eddie let her win .he start kissing her neck she moans then turn around take his shirt he was little surprise .but he let her anyway they lead to her bedroom they have another make out session till Loren was in her bra and panties then she pull away .**

Loren:"sorry I can't ...I'm so sorry I lead you on " freaking out .

Eddie:" hey it's ok I know you wasn't ready ."

Loren:" I wish I was those type girls but my mom believe in no sex before marriage so that ..."

Eddie:"that makes you believe it too, is ok I don't want break her rules. "

Loren:" thank you for understanding "smiling .

Eddie:" hey ,I told you is my job to worry about your concerns , I would do it to cause moms are important "

Loren:"can you spent night ?"

Eddie:"of course night Tate "

Loren:"you to Duran "kisses him they fell sleep .

**Chloe and Tyler's ~**

**Tyler and Chloe wake up of as everyday they cook breakfast and their morning run .**

**Chloe"hey babe what's your plan for today "?**

**Tyler:"helping my girl find right place for her wedding "**

**Chloe:"OMG you so sweet , I love you "kisses him .**

Tyler:"I know "smile

Chloe:"someone full of themselves"laughing

Tyler:"only for ya "kisses her cheek

Chloe:"haha what you say we go to lo place to see if she can come with us "

Tyler:"ok let's get ready "

**They walked in their room Chloe wears high waist loose skirt with matching crop top and blazer and Christian loubitin shoes and red lips and high ponytail and glasses Tyler wears tight shirt and jeans with glasses.**

_**Chloe**_**:"**how I look "?

Tyler:"you look ten times hotter than you ever been "kisses her lips

Chloe:"you look sexier too babe "smile

Tyler:"come on let's go "they walked out of course paparazzi have to make comments on Chloe looks and Tyler's then their marriage .

**Loren's apartment **

**Chloe and Ty knock ten times but no response Chloe freak out .**

Chloe:"OMG that's not like lo at all "

Tyler:"calm down babe ,maybe she sleep in "

**Chloe unlock the door find roses around her new vase then he went inside her room find nake Loren and Eddie sleeping on each other arms . **

Tyler:"wow no wonder they sleep in " laughing taking pictures of them"

Chloe:"Ty "yelled

Tyler:"hey kidding ,I mean maybe they have little fun "

Chloe:"no Loren knows the rules after all"

**She Shake Loren to wake up .**

Chloe:"Loren Loren wake up you late meeting and you have lot to explain "

Loren:"what you doing here in 7 o clock ?"

Chloe:"you damn sure knows it's not 7now "

Loren:"OMG we sleep in Eddie wake up I'm late my meeting "freaking out

Chloe:"Kelly going to killed you "

Loren:"remind me to take my keys back ,oh hey Ty "

Tyler:"hey lo what you been up to I mean beside Being with my man Eddie " then Eddie wake up

Eddie: "ugh lo I'm tired "

Loren:"haha we was talking too much last night "

Chloe:"morning Eddie you make my baby sister late "

Eddie:"sorry I ..."

Loren:"you don't need to explain yourself "

Chloe:" hey don't think you grown "

Loren:"but you wake be up from my own apartment though "? They all laugh

Chloe:"whatever smarty pant "

Eddie:" morning guys " little embarrass

Tyler:"babe can we give them time ?"

Chloe:" fine don't get too comfy rock star I'm watching "while Ty dragging out .they laugh

Eddie:" wow I didn't know your sister was that over protective I wonder how your mom going to be"

Loren:"aww poor bAby "kisses him

Eddie:" mm I don't mind waking up like this everyday except the part of your sister scaring me "laughing they start kissing again till Chloe yelled .

Chloe:"LOREN ELIZABETH TATE GET OUT THAT ROOM BEFORE I come get you FOR MY SELF "

Loren:"FINE IM coming ."

Eddie:"sorry is your sister like that everyday "

Loren:"I guess we both over protective of each other and we getting used to idea of having you and Tyler in our life you know "

Eddie:"I understand and you miss Tate need to get up to get ready "

Loren:"ok thank you for last night I have fun "

Eddie:"I told you I'm here 100% and I'm not breaking your rules "

Loren:"thank you make yourself. Home while I go take shower "**she walked in bathroom look at the mirror she can see her eyes sparkling then she put on tight short with crop top and her hair is in high ponytail with hot pink lips and open helps she look beautiful as always .**

Eddie:" you look beautiful. Oh and I use your other bathroom "

Loren:"thank you you don't look bad "they walked out kissing .

Chloe:"ugh I need to get used to this cause I want choke you so bad "

Loren:"chlo "yelled

Chloe:"sorry I'm happy for you it just I hate the idea of my little sister dating rock star like her now that mean you going to ditch me to hang out with him ."whispering

Loren:"and I won't do that can me and you go to shopping while the boys catch up "

Chloe:"fine "

Loren:"hey guys umm can me and Chloe go to shopping for wedding while you guys go find grooms clothes "

Eddie:"that's fine by me I see ya later "

Loren:"bye babe "kiss him

Chloe:"bye babe see you late " kiss Tyler .

Tyler:"take care guys "

Loren:"we will bye enjoy shopping "they left on Loren car " now can you tell me why you acting weird suddenly I thought you was okay with it .


End file.
